


No title yet(I’ll think of one)

by Hermit_fan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit_fan/pseuds/Hermit_fan
Summary: Grian decides to bring back poultry man in season 7, but what he doesn’t know is what that will entail...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post and I’m doing this at 01:00 am so please don’t point out too many of my mistakes (-__-) thanks

Grian woke up falling through the night sky.  
He spread his wings hoping to fly away safely...  
They wouldn’t move... the last thing he saw was a  
White flash as the grey and turquoise of his mansion rushed into view...

Grian had just finished setting up his drone, he  
Went over to his computer to start the recording.  
It began with a parrot staring into the camera.  
He flicked a button on his communicator turning the camera view to his drone “last episode we ended with this pesky bird pecking around in my sorting system,” “And I’ve got a plan.”

The Brit came crashing down next to his best friend Mumbo Jumbo, he dropped the parrot and took off again.

(Mumbo POV)  
“Alright just gotta put this comparator there and that observer here and... Done!” The moustached man stepped back to admire his work.  
There was a Swoosh above him. He looks up to see a familiar figure zooming around his base.  
Grian.  
“What are you doing up there!”Mumbo chuckled to his winged pal.

His laugh was cut short as he had to throw himself aside to dodge Grian.

”Wha..? What!??!”

“Did he just crash in here to give me a parrot!?”  
“what is he thi... OI! OFF MY REDSTONE!”

Mumbo scooped the parrot up into his arms. “Never touch my redstone, You PESKY Bird!”

Mumbo had began to laugh to himself about what had just happened.  
  
(Grian POV)

*Ding* 

His communicator went off.

“Already??!”

”I just left!”

Grian read the messages aloud to his cameras.

<Mumbo Jumbo> GRIANNNNN!!.

<XizumaVoid> What did he do?

<Mumbo Jumbo> HE PUT A REDSTONE EATING PARROT IN MY BASE!

<Iskal85> Wait...? realy!?! LOL HAHAHA

<Mumbo Jumbo> I HAD FINALY FINISHED MY TREE FARM!!

<XisumaVoid> Mumbo calm down... how much damage did it do?

...

The communicator had gone silent  
Grian turned off the cameras after a few more shenanigans involving Iskall getting stranded in and obsidian box,Stress following some sighns that led to nothing and Bdubs ‘apparently’ ‘losing‘ his shulkerbox of netherite tools and gear.

Grian stumbled into his mansion.

He was exhausted.

All he could think about was going to sleep and being able to drift off into nothingness.


	2. Mumbai’s problem with sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian awakes to nightmares and goes to see Mumbo but when he sees what a state Mumbo is in he has to get the man to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit confused one where to go with this because I know the basic thing or else this post wouldn’t even be here but I don’t want it to be one of those Boring 5 chapter storys, enjoy this chapter though  
>  \”>”/

Grian shoots up in his bed.  
Except...  
He isn’t in his bed...

...he’s on a dark reflective floor but when he looks down at himself he sees his reflections shifting.  
Sherlock Grian  
Ariana Griande  
Hippie Grian  
War Grian  
Mumbo for mayor Grian  
The salmon ghost  
...and...  
Poultryman.

Grian is sat mesmerised by the shifting colours of his personas when a hand grabs him and pulls him along.  
He try’s to see who it is but the figure is basically Just a shadow. No features. He try’s to free himself from their grip...  
He can’t move.  
“Hey!let go of me!PUT ME DO...”

“...WN!”Grian wakes screaming into his dark room.  
He takes a look at his communicator to see the time  
04:00  
“Im sure Mumbos up“ 

(Mumbo POV)

Mumbo was a mess  
His hair everywhere,  
His mustache too twirly,  
His suit covered in Redstone dust,  
The lights barely on leaving him in darkness,  
His eyes baggy and red from lack of sleep and irritations due to working with the red dust all day.

Needles to say that when Grian arrives he was shocked by his formal friends appearance.

Mumbo was so tired he didn’t hear the whoosh of Grian’s wings, or his door opening as the builder let himself in.  
Mumbo only began to notice his friend when they flicked a comparator off.  
“OI!”  
“OFF IT”  
“OR ILL...I’ll... oh, hey Grian.” The moustached man yawned.

“Helooo” Grian responded with a cheery tone.  
“Are... Are you okay Mumbo? His friend looked worried for him

“Yea.yea.” Mumbo replied without even looking up from his contraption.

(Grian POV)

Grian turned on the lights  
“*HISSSSSSSSSSSS*  
Grian jumped about to avoid the creeper.  
...the creeper...  
What creeper?  
Did Mumbo make that noises?  
“Mumbo, was that you? He chuckled.

The redstoner sat crouched in the corner rubbing his eyes.

“You need to sleep Mumbo”Grians voice turned stern.  
“These late nights working on machines isn’t healthy for you”

Grian spent the next few hours getting his friend to go to sleep, and when he succeeds the moustached man hits his bed like a brick.


	3. The Man behind the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot! yay ( ~_~)

Grian left Mumbo’s base. The wind rushing past his face as he spread his wings.  
The time was 07:24.   
The Cow-mercial district would open soon and Grian needed something to eat.

Grian came to a stop outside of Keralis’ new shop  
“Sweet Treat”  
A few other Hermits had gathered around to watch the mayor scar take down the road block and allow   
Access to the bakery.

Impulse stood behind the counter providing everyone with cakes and cookies, as he hadn’t yet set up his automated systems.

Grian sat down with a cup cake (impulse’s own recipe) and peeled away the wrapping.  
He took a bite.  
It was delicious.  
Grian almost ate the treat whole.  
Impulse came up to him asking how it was.  
“I’m... I'm.... lost for words...” Grian answered  
“Great!””Glad you like it.” Impulse responded   
Grian finished up and took off, though not before buying some cookies for the road.

Grian spent the next few hours harvesting materials for the barge, it was more of a mall now though.  
Whilst restocking had to go grab some things from the storage room.  
Then he saw it.  
The feathered mask.

(A bit of context)  
Whilst riding through the void after the end of season 6 Grian had started losing his mind from lack of social interaction.  
He lost track of who he was.  
Sometimes he was Grian.  
Other time Ariana Griande.  
And at the worst of times... he was him.  
The poultry man.  
It had all started as a joke in season six when he got his hands on a parrot mask.  
It was supposed to stay a joke.  
If they just hadn’t hurt Sally.  
When recording Grian made it seem like Sally was ok, but... it wasn’t Sally.  
Sally was dead.  
His pet chicken.  
Gone.  
His poultry man persona had gone insane with grief after losing their only friend.  
You see, Poultry man wasn’t just Grian in a costume.  
No.   
He was his own personality.  
His own conscience.  
Grian had just made a joke of it because thought he could control it.  
But his control was broken when Sally was murdered.

Luckily before the end of his journey through the void to season 7 Grian had regained control of the man in the chicken costume.  
Though he had decided it was best not to give him control for a while.   
Maybe now was the time though.   
The time to bring back the hero.  
After all the voice told him he had recovered from his poor state.  
Maybe he could dawn the mask once again.


End file.
